


Meaning

by Trickster_iron



Series: yuzusho prompts [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: To Yuzuru, gold has more meanings than one





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again! With another short fic hahahaha as you may realise, or you will, most of my stories were written before Saitama 2019, so, obviously in them, that hasn't happened (and, tbh, did it really?)   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> No beta because it's short x'D

The thing about being a two-time Olympic Champion, two World Champion and having countless of titles, it was that people tended to turn you into an idol, in a bad sense of the world, an object to ogle at and to not see more than what they could get from you.

That was what Yuzuru felt, sometimes, when he was in the middle of his bed in Toronto, trying to relax and sleep instead of going over his programs, the mistakes and the things to improve, what should be changed and what must be erased completely. The skater wasn’t exactly insomniac, but Javier often half joked, half scolded him for his terrible habit of going to sleep at the wee hours of the night, with few hours to spare for a satisfying sleep.

But the buzz that always seemed to go inside his mind was sometimes too much for him, and he would remember with amusement, how hard he tried to take it easy after winning PyeongChang, and how such plan lasted just one competition, fire lighting within him. He wanted to win.

The gold had more than one meaning to him now, he felt free from the expectations, or at least, those he decided to carry as the Hope of Tohoku, – he knew, people still expected too much from him. But the thrill, the feel of still having so much to do and not living up to his own potential was eating him alive.

The ping of his phone distracted him from his thoughts. Yuzu reached for it, next to his bed and looked at the screen, a soft smile making its way to his face without him realising it.

It was Shoma.

He was sending a text, it was morning in Japan, and he was telling him to sleep. How did the younger know he was awake still? He wasn’t sure, maybe it was because Sho knew him quite well.

The Olympic Champion answered, some emojis and then an agreement, that was meet with a bunch of exasperated faces, he could picture the fond shake of Shoma’s head before the younger skater rolled his eyes and turned back to whatever he was doing, with a small smile and twinkle in his eyes.

Yuzuru felt an ache in his chest. The Japanese missed the reigning World Silver medallist. He missed his warmth and the way his small body fit in his arms.

The older laid down on his bed, cuddling one of his pillows and closed his eyes. Winning, also, meant that Shoma would still be chasing him, as his eternal goal, with the dream to beat him at his best. To him, it also meant that he will be able to keep competing with and against the younger man.

Really, gold had more meanings than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time to read! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
